


Ausbildung

by Riptide



Series: Sanguinarius Sanctus [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anderfels (Dragon Age), Blood Magic, F/F, Grey Wardens, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide/pseuds/Riptide
Summary: Die Kommandantin der Grauen in Ferelden wird nach Weisshaupt aufgefordert, um die Geschichte der fünften Verderbnis zu erzählen. Sie macht ihren eigenen Weg und freut sich darüber, die Gelegenheit zu nehmen.
Series: Sanguinarius Sanctus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/21013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ausbildung

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Geschichte auf Deutsch! Verzeiht mir die Fehler die hier bleiben. Unzählbaren Dank zu [sarena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena/pseuds/sarena) für ihre Hilfe mit dem Beta-Lesen.
> 
> Das hier ist Teil der Serie "Sanguinarius Sanctus", die durch Thedas läuft, vom Anfang Origins bis zum Ende Inquisitions, und doch weiter. Diese Geschichte findet zwischen Origins und DA2 statt, mit vielen Originalcharakteren drin.
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, und bitte gebt Kommentare, wenn es euch gefällt!

„Sind Sie eine Heldin?“ Die Stimme stammte von einem kleinen Mädchen, das am Ende des Tisches stand. Die Elfin, der es seine Frage stellte, blieb sitzen, aber sie hob die blutroten Augen um das Mädchen durch ihre wellige schwarze Haare anzusehen. Es gab niemanden anderes in ihrer Ecke. Vermutlich hatten die anderen Leute Angst vor dem großen Schwert, das an der Wand bei ihr lehnte und mit einem Wachstuch bedeckt war, und der offensichtlichen Rüstung, die sie unter ihrem geschlossenen Umhang trug. „Eine Heldin auf einem großen Abenteuer?“

„Ich bin keine Heldin,“ antwortete die Elfin, die Athadra genannt wurde, nach einer langen Pause. Ihre Stimme war rau und sie gab ein wildes Lächeln — ihre Zähne flimmerten im Kerzenlicht und die Narbe, die auf ihren rechten Wange lag, wurde dadurch noch vertieft. „Sondern eine Hexe.“ 

Eine sanfte Brise wehte von nirgendwo ins Zimmer und floss durch ihre schwarzen Haare, bis die Haarsträhnen leicht über ihr Gesicht tanzte. Das Mädchen machte Augen so groß wie Untertassen und fiel fast um als es zurücktrat. Die Luft wurde nochmal still, bis auf das Lachen, das tief aus Athadras Bauch kam. Schließlich winkte sie einer Bardame zu, die die Magie gar nicht gesehen hatte, als das Mädchen von der Kneipe verschwand. 

Eine Sekunde später kam die Frau wortlos um ihren Bierkrug zu füllen. Die sitzende nickte auch wortlos, aber sie beobachtete die stehende Frau aus dem Augenwinkel als sie ihrem Geschäft nachging. Sie hatte Haare so schwarz wie Athadras, aber glatter. Der Bardame Haut war bemerkenswert blass, besonders für eine, die unter solchen armseligen Leuten arbeitete. Athadra ignorierte den Krug in ihrer Hand und starrte für lange Momente schweigend die Bardame an. Schließlich wandte die Bardame ihr Gesicht, so daß Athadra die goldgesprenkelte Augen der Frau nochmal sehen konnte. Der Anblick erwachte Erinnerungen im Herz der Kriegerin, mit den sie nicht leben konnte. Ohne diese hätte sie nicht überlebt.

Vielleicht war es diese Tatsache, die sie hier schon zwei Tage gehalten hat. Unfähig diesen Ort zu verlassen, aber gezwungen, bald wieder zu verschwinden. Für einige Herzschläge schluckte sie nichts außer bittersüße Erinnerungen mit einer anderen Frau im Sinn — eine mit wilden Haaren, dunkler Schminke um ihre atemberaubende Augen und dreckigen Lumpen um ihre Körper. Athadra atmete tief ein und machte die Augen zu, roch in ihrer Erinnerung den Wald in dem sie sich getroffen hatten, und sie wusste tief in ihrer Seele, daß die Bardame kein wirklicher Ersatz war. Die Kriegerin sollte bald aus diesem Dorf reiten, ansonsten würde sie sicher einen großen Fehler machen. Sie machte die Augen auf und ihr Herz schlug sofort bis zum Hals, weil die Bardame gerade eben gegenüber den Tisch stand. Ihre Augen bewegte sich nicht von Athadras Gesicht.

„Sind Sie nicht durstig? Oder hungrig?“ Fragte sie betrachtend und offenbar neugierig, aber kaum unschuldig. „...Oder?“

Athadra spürte einen Hunger, der tiefer als ihr Bauch lag. Außerhalb der Schlacht — oder ihren eigenen Händen — hatte sie seit Monaten keine menschliche Berührung erfahren. Das unaufdringliche Angebot der Frau verführte sie fast, und der Griff ihrer Finger um den Krug verstärkte sich, bis sie weiß waren. Sie könnte die Augen nicht abwenden. „Ich würde dich fressen,“ grollte sie leise.

„Versprochen?“, erwiderte die Frau genauso leise. Sie legte eine Hand angstlos auf den Tisch, und berührte so fast das Handgelenk Athadras. „Du hast ein gefährliches Bellen, aber wie beißt du?“

Die Kriegerin ließ ihre Augen über den Hals der Frau, über die Krümmung ihrer Schulter, und langsam entlang ihres Armes wandern. Endlich nahm sie den Krug und schluckte einen Mund voll Bier um ihren eigenen Hals zu befeuchten. „Danke für die Getränke,“ sagte sie kurz. Sie warf ein paar Silbermünzen auf den Tisch. Die Bardame sah überrascht aus und dann ein bisschen verletzt. „Sauf deine Tränen,“ riet die Elfin. „Ich habe hübschere Damen als dich getötet. Du möchtest nicht Teil dieser Summe werden.“

Antwortlos zog sich die Frau zurück. Sie gab Athadra einen letzten schockierten Blick, und danach verschwand sie so einfach wie das Mädchen vorher. In Frieden beendete Athadra ihr Bier. Die Flüssigkeit füllte das Loch fast, das in ihrem Bauch gewachsen war. Sie hielt ihre Augen bedeckt, aber offen, bis der Krug endlich nochmal leer war. Nach mehreren Minuten stand sie auf und hob ihr bedecktes Schwert auf und legte es auf ihre Schultern.

Sie verließ die Kneipe nicht unbedingt betrunken, aber es war mehr als ein Tag vergangen, seitdem sie ein richtiges Mahl gegessen hatte. Der Abend war noch nicht zu spät, aber die Schatten waren schon lang durch die Straßen gewandert. Sie ging direkt zu dem Pferdestall, in dem sie ihr Pferd untergebracht hatte, damit sie dieses Dorf sofort verlassen konnte. 

Sie war auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Ziel, als plötzlich eine andere Stimme aus dem Äther klang. Dieses Mal stammte sie von keinem Mädchen und auch von keiner Bardame, sondern aus einem großen, männlichen Hals. Die Stimme war durch einen Helm gedämpft, aber noch klar verständlich.

„Halt“, befahl die Stimme, „beim Blut der Andraste.“

Die Frau machte noch zwei Schritte, und dann drehte sie sich langsam um, damit der Mann ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie guckte ihn auch an. Er trug eine Rüstung, die gleichzeitig flammende Schwerter und auch Griffons zeigte. Die Kriegerin erkannte unmittelbar seinen Orden, obwohl die Insignien etwas anders waren als in ihrem eigenen Land. Sie atmete langsam ein und versuchte ihre Magie zu unterdrücken, aber trotzdem wollte sie die Magie zu stark um loszulassen. „Lass mich gehen,  _ Templer _ ,“ warnte sie ihn. „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für Ablenkungen, und du wirst noch weniger haben, wenn du mich belästigst.“

„Ich heiße Lieutenantsknecht Adalwolf,“ knurrte er mit harscher Stimme. Ihr spöttischer Ton hatte ihn offensichtlich verärgert. „Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, daß eine elfische Hexe hier in meinem Dorf war, die ein großes Schwert trug. Ich habe es nicht geglaubt, aber vielleicht sollte ich meine Meinung ändern.“ Seine rechte Hand legte sich auf den Griff seines Schwertes, aber seine Finger hatten sich noch nicht geschlossen. „Sind Sie denn eine Hexe?“

Ein leichter Regen begann zu fallen, und die Tropfen klingelten als sie seinen Helm trafen. „Dieses Vögelchen hat mein Schwert gesehen,“ erklärte sie. „Sie hat mich gestört, und dann habe ich sie erschreckt. Das war alles.“ Sie fing an sich umzudrehen.

„Halt!“ Wiederholte der Templer, mit einem Schritt näher. „Sie haben mir nicht geantwortet, meine Dame. Sind Sie denn eine Hexe?“

Athadra schwieg und drehte ihr Gesicht zum Himmel. Der Regen war kalt als er auf ihre Haut fiel. „Ich bin eine Elfin,“ grollte sie. Einen Herzschlag später blickte sie den Templer über die Schulter an. „Und ich reite gleich aus dem Dorf, und komme nie wieder zurück. Bei mir hast du die Wahl, ob ich meinen Weg durch dich schlagen muss, Lieutenantsknecht Adalwolf.“ Langsam hob sie die Hand, so daß sie den Griff ihres eigenen Schwertes einfacher greifen konnte, und sie hielt sich seitwärts von ihm.

Solche Kühnheit von einer Verdächtigen würde jedem Templer sehr ungewöhnlich vorkommen. Es gab fast keine Magier mit richtigen Waffen und Rüstung, und sie hatte bis jetzt ihre Reise ohne Streit mit den Templern gemacht.

Bis jetzt, jedenfalls.

„Sie wissen wohl,“ sagte der Templer, „daß es nicht so einfach sein wird. Sie müssen mit mir zur Kirche kommen, und dann werden wir sehen, ob Sie im Zirkel untergebracht werden. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, daß ich Sie nicht verletzen werde.“

„Tja,“ spuckte die Hexe aus. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und danach langsam aus. „Bist du denn sicher?“ Fragte sie. „Muss ich mir meinen Weg durch dich bahnen?“

„Erbauer, bewahre uns,“ seufzte er, aber er zog seine Klinge. „Hör auf und komm mit mi—“

Die Kriegerin zog ihr Großschwert mit beiden Händen und drehte sich in einen kraftvollen Schwung, bevor der Templer reagieren konnte. Das Wachstuch fiel während ihres Schwungs ab, und der Stahl glühte in der Dunkelheit wegen der Adern von blaugrünem Lyrium, die durch ihn liefen. Das Schwert hellte sich auf als die Magie ihre Muskeln durchdrang. Der Templer schnappte nach Luft als sein Verdacht durch die Kraft des Nichts bestätigt wurde, und er verzerrte das Gesicht, seine Entschlossenheit klar gefestigt. Seine Ausbildung hatte ihn gegen Magier und Räuber vorbereitet, die nur mit der Zauberei oder Dolchen kämpfen könnten.

Athadra war keine Räuberin und natürlich keine einfache Magierin, sondern eine Kriegerin, und sie nutzte ihre Magie um ihre Kraft und Geschwindigkeit zu verstärken. Der Templer hatte keine Chance, auch wenn er diese Tatsache noch nicht kannte.

Ihre Klingen klangen laut im grauen, nassen Abend, und die Frau trat vorwärts. Der zweite Schwung traf den rechten Arm des Templers, und er ließ sein Schwert los, obwohl er auf den Treffer vorbereitet war. Der Hexes nächster Schritt brachte sie nah genug um den Tempel mit dem Knauf zu schlagen. Der Templer schrie auf und fiel auf den Rücken. Sein Helm war verrutscht, und die Siegerin konnte seinen Hals deutlich sehen, aber nicht sein Gesicht.

Sie setzte einen Fuß auf seinem Brustpanzer und nutzte ihre Klinge um seinen Helm abzuwerfen. Die Klinge schnitt dabei seine Wang, und wie jede Gesichtsverletzung, blutete die Wunde schnell und reichlich. Der Geruch krallte sich in ihren Hals, und ein anderer Hunger ergriff ihre Adern. Sie richtete ihre Klinge auf seinen Hals und starrte ihm in die Augen. „Ich reite jetzt aus dem Dorf,“ sagte sie. „Wenn du oder deine Leute mir folgen, werde ich nicht so großzügig sein. Glaubst du mir?“

Der Templer schluckte stark und verzog das Gesicht als die Klinge in die Haut über seinem Adamsapfel schnitt. „Weshalb soll ich Ihnen vertrauen?“

Athadra grinste. "Weil ich hässlichere Männer als du getötet habe." Sie beugte sich und holte sein Schwert hervor um es tief in den Boden zwischen seine Beinen zu rammen. Er blieb liegen, und sie setzte das Großschwert wieder auf ihre Schultern. Die Adern in ihrem Fleisch schrien um geleert und gleichzeitig gefüllt zu werden, aber sie erstickte dieses Verlangen im Keim. Es war nicht unähnlich der Art und Weise, mit der sie das Verlangen gelöscht hat, das die Bardame in ihr geweckt hatte.

Die Kriegerin erreichte den Pferdestall ohne weitere Probleme. Auch wenn der Stallmeister das Blut auf ihrem Schwert bemerkt hatte, ihr Silber reichte um seine Zunge zu zähmen. Sie war dankbar, daß sie kein Blut vergießen musste. Ihre Klingen wurden für einen anderen Zweck geschärft. 

Ihr dünnes Pferd schlief schon und wieherte pathetisch, als sie es weckte. Aber er nahm gern die Graupen, die die Frau ihm anbot. Als die Dunkelheit das Dorf bedeckte, ritt sie nördlich auf dem Weg bis sich die Wolken zerstreut hatten und die Monde beide hoch am Himmel schienen. Erst als das Pferd nicht mehr weiter konnte, errichtete Athadra einen Schlafplatz, der tief im Wald lag.

Um jegliche Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden, vermied sie alle weiteren Dörfer bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. So kam sie gut voran, weil sie allein mit ihrem Pferd reiste, und außerhalb der Siedlungen konnte sie ihre Magie relativ frei nutzen um sich mit Essen zu versorgen.

Am dritten Sonnenaufgang erklomm sie den letzten Hügel, der vor ihrem Ziel stand. Es war kein Dorf, keine Stadt, keine Siedlung — sondern eine große Festung, grau und weiß und schwarz, die den Grat eines großen einsamen Hügels behauptete. Sie machte auf ihrem Hügel eine Pause, als ihr Blut in ihren Ohren murmelte. Sie machte die Augen zu und atmete langsam ein, und das Murmeln ihres Bluts wurde lauter. Ihre Venen prickelten in ihrem Fleisch wie ein alter Freund, den sie seit Wochen nicht richtig umarmten hatte.

Nach einige Momenten machte Athadra die Augen wieder auf und sie schnazte mit der Zunge um das Pferd zu ansporen. Sie überquerte schweigend das Feld, und das Murmeln in ihren Ohren und das Kribbeln in ihren Venen wurden mit jedem Schritt des Pferdes stärker. Als sie sich die Festung näherte, schien die Mauer aus aus dem Boden zu wachsen. Obwohl ein Teil von ihr weglaufen wollte, runzelte sie nur die Stirn, als sie am Tor ankam.

Zwei Wachmänner wachten über das Tor. Obwohl sie sich nie getroffen hatten, erkannten die Männer sofort den Ankömmling, denn sie alle hatten das Gift in ihrem Blut gemeinsam. Ihre Augen trafen sich und die Frau brauchte keine Vorladung und kein Verhör — der Geleitbrief floss in ihrem Blut. Die Wachmänner signalisierten wortlos um das Gitter zu heben.

Athadra ritt dadurch in eine neue Welt. Sie hatte viele Schlachten mitgemacht, und dutzende von Narben dadurch bekommen. Sie hatte endlose Blutflüsse erschaffen und ihnen unzählige Gegnern geopfert. Sie hatte Drachen aus dem Himmel gepflückt und Götter getötet. Mit ihren Genossen hatte sie ein ganzes Land gerettet. Aber auf eine derartige Ansicht, wie sie sie hier zwischen den Mauern vorfand, war sie kaum vorbereitet.

Es gab hunderte von Kriegern, die trainierten als ob es einen endlosen Krieg gäbe. Sie nutzten Schwerter und Äxte, Dolche und Hämmer. Sie schossen Bögen und Armbrüste. Sie kämpften mit ihren bloßen Händen. Und Magier trugen besondere Rüstung und Waffen, damit sie während des Kampfes den Zaubern einfacher werfen könnten, und zwar unter freiem Himmel. Es war eine echte Armee, die sich in jedem Viertel des Hofes bewegte. Jeder hatte das selbe Ziel, nämlich stärker zu werden.

Die Szene, die sich vor Athadras Augen entfaltete, klang und roch und  _ fühlte _ sich genauso wie ein Schlachtfeld an. Er war fast der schönste Anblick, den sie je gesehen hatte. Sie blieb auf ihrem Pferd sitzen und beobachtete atemlos. Sie spürte die Schläge, sie hörte die Kriegsschreie zu, sie roch das Blut. Nach so vielen krieglosen Wochen war es fast zu viel um alle Eindrücke auf einmal aufzunehmen.

Ein großer Mann trat vor sie, mit seiner linken Hand erhoben — aber die rechte Hand hielt sein Schwert fest. „Sei gegrüßt!“ rief er. Er hielt sich einen guten Abstand entfernt. „Ein wenig laut, oder?“ Die Reisende sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er hatte blonde Haare bis zu seinen Schultern, einen blutbefleckten Bart, und ein einfaches, ernstes Lächeln. Natürlich war auch er ein Mörder, wie alle, die sich zwischen diesen Mauern fanden. Aber er schien von Anfang an ein ehrlicher und glücklicher Mörder zu sein.

Sie nickte nochmals. 

„Ich heiße Jarvik,“ sprach er weiter, mit einem Kichern. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Johanus erwartet mich,“ antwortete sie ohne weitere Erklärung.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, aber er legte sein Schwert über die Schulter. „Komm mit mir — wir können dein Pferd unterstellen und danach zur Halle gehen.“ Unbekümmert drehte er sich um und begleitete sie durch das Schlachtfeld zum Pferdestall. Sie stieg vom Pferd ab. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck heruntergeholt hatte, gab sie die Zügel wortlos dem Pferdeknecht.

Am Boden war Athadra so hoch wie Jarviks Ellbogen, aber niemand starrte sie an. Es gab hier Menschen, Elfen, Zwerge, und sogar ein paar Kossith. Eine kleine Elfin mit Rüstung und Schwert stach hier keinem ins Auge, außer ihrem neuen Genossen als Grund für Witze. Während sie gingen, betrachtete er ihr Schwert und pfiff. „Es ist so groß wie meins!“

Sie blickte das Schwert skeptisch an. „Deins ist länger,“ urteilte sie, „aber meins ist dicker.“ Sie grinste über sein Lachen.

„Ich freue mich darauf zu sehen, wie du es im Kampf benutzt.“

„Ich auch.“ Sie erinnert sich an den Templer und spottete. „Es ist zu lange her, dass ich es richtig mit Blut getränkt habe.“

Der Mann schnalzte mitfühlend mit seiner Zunge. „Das müssen wir ändern, nachdem du mit dem Ersten Wächter gesprochen hast.“

Die Frau nickte, als sie die Treppe zur Halle erreichten. Auf der obersten Treppe stand ein älterer Mann, der graue Strahlen in seinem schwarzen Bart hatte, aber seine Schultern waren breit und seinen Augen waren noch klar. „Jarvik,“ bellte er, als der Mann und die Frau anhielten. „Wen hast du mir denn gebracht?“ Diese klaren Augen fiel schwer auf Athadras Gesicht.

„Wer weiß, Kommandant?“ Er zuckte die Achseln und nickte zu seiner neuen Genossin. „Sie hat mir gesagt, daß sie mit Euch verabredet ist.“

Durch den Anrede realisierte Athadra, daß der ältere Mann der Erste Wächter war. „Johanus,“ sagte sie, als sie den Kopf neigte, sich aber nicht vor ihm verbeugte.

„Und du kannst niemand anderes als die Kommandantin der Grauen aus Ferelden sein,“ erwiderte er nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er sie musterte. Er verbeugte sich, aber er hielt den Augenkontakt. „Willkommen in Weisshaupt, Athadra.“


End file.
